Titus Celtigar
Titus Celtigar is the Lord of Claw Isle. He and his house are sworn to Dragonstone and House Targaryen. He is two and twenty years of age. Titus Celtigar is the nephew of the late Crispian Celtigar, King Consort of Queen Daenerys. History Born to Aerion Celtigar and a Lysene noble woman named Larra Ormollen in 345AC, Titus was from the first a sickly boy. Though blessed with the Valyrian features so prized in Claw Isle, Driftmark, and Dragonstone, he grew but slowly, and many thought he would die. Stubbornly, the boy lived, and in fact thrived, though his swordsmanship was sub-par at best. Larra Ormollen was a kind and loving mother, and fiercely protective of her children - though she loved none better than her darling son Titus. When he proved disinclined toward swordsmanship and fighting, she took it upon herself to teach him all she knew of alchemy and the art of potion making. They spent many days together, sequestered in the library of Claw Isle. They salvaged books from the ruins of Kings Landing, and entertained pyromancers and scholars from across the Narrow Sea. By the time Titus was fifteen, he was adept at making poisons, medicines, and other concoctions, and found he far preferred those over a sword or lance. At seventeen Titus was knighted, when he lead the assault against a smuggler's cove off the coast of Crackclaw Point. The bandits were put to the sword and their hideaway burned, saving many a fisherman or merchant a gruesome death in the Narrow Sea. Upon the death of his father in 366, Titus immediately set about improving Claw Isle and expanding his family's wealth and influence. The Lord Celtigar is well loved by the people of Claw Isle, for even as he enriches his own holdings, Lord Titus does much for the smallfolk as well. Whenever the levies are called on Claw Isle, men nearly come running to serve. His reputation for just and steady rule has even spread to the mainland, after efforts to aid those suffering in the slums of Kings Landing and the surrounding region, all ravaged by the dragonfire of Daenerys Targaryen's landing. Time in Essos In 363 AC, at the behest of his aged mother, Titus Celtigar sailed to Lys, to study. There he met his mother's kinsmen, and learned many arts both ancient and dark. While some whisper that Titus may be some sort of magician, most simply acknowledge that he is well learned, more than capable of forging several of a Maester's links, if he so wished. While in Lys, Titus spent much time in it's infamous Pleasure Gardens, learning the more...subtle arts. From the courtesans that served there he learned to use his words and demeanor to inspire men - and to fill them with fear. He learned the value of information, as the denizens of the Gardens told him of all the secrets men would whisper in their beds. When he returned to Claw Isle many said he was a changed man, and that his new found knowledge drained him of all light and love. Truthfully, upon returning to Claw Isle Titus swore to never take another woman to his bed, and bent himself toward improving his lands and fortune. He carried home with him two dozen masks, claiming that each symbolized another poison mastered, and another life he had taken with it. These masks hang in the main hall of Claw Isle, silent observers to all that come to treat with the Lord of the Claw. Death In the year 367 AC, Titus Celtigar sailed to Dragonstone in an effort to tame Drogon. Having been the nephew of the late queen Titus often spent time in her presence and the presence of the beast - he hoped that this bond would encourage the dragon to serve him. Drogon recongised no kinship between the two of them, however, and burnt Titus Celtigar beyond recognition before flying away. Titus died on Dragonstone, staring up at the cloudless sky. Family * Crispian Celtigar, His Uncle (??? - 327 AC) ** Queen Daenerys Targaryen, His Aunt (284 - 367 AC) * Aerion Celtigar, His Father, Lord of Claw Isle (??? - 366 AC) ** Larra Ormollen, His Mother (??? - 366 AC) *** Ser Titus Celtigar (22), Lord of Claw Isle *** Jacelyn Celtgiar (21), His Sister *** Matarys Celtigar (18), His Brother *** Daena Celtigar (17) His Sister. * Ardrian Celtigar, HIs Uncle (48) ** Trianna of Volantis *** Saera Celtigar, His Cousin - AC - 352 AC, Deceased *** Elinor Celtigar (30), His Cousin *** Aemond Waters (27), His Cousin, AC - 368 AC, Deceased **** Gaemon (10) *** Aurion Celtigar (26), His Cousin **** Aegon Celtigar (9) **** Laena "Lily" Celtigar (7) *** Matarys Celtigar (24), His Cousin **** Helaena Celtigar (2) *** Jaehaerys Celtigar (23), His Cousin ** Calla Brune *** Valerion Celtigar (17), His Cousin *** Maia Celtigar (13), His Cousin Category:Crownlander Category:House Celtigar Category:Valyrian Category:Deceased